


Body to Ruin

by TSwiftEliot



Category: Princess Nine
Genre: Bruises, Family Issues, Gen, hair cutting, implied/referenced sports injury, self-destructive work habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSwiftEliot/pseuds/TSwiftEliot
Summary: "I am a canary in a gilded cage"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flonnebonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flonnebonne/gifts).




End file.
